Vengeance is Sleeping
by Meryl Edan
Summary: Lexie makes a misguided effort to get back at Mark.


_**Vengeance is Sleeping (Grey's Anatomy: Erica/Lexie)**_  
>Title: Vengeance is Sleeping<br>Rating: T  
>Words: ~775<br>Disclaimer: Characters property of their creators.

"Whoah, Grey. Slow down, and explain this to me again. You need to _what_?"

Lexie attempted to will herself sober, regretting in this critical moment that sixth shot of vodka she'd taken just twenty minutes ago. She swiped at her tear-drenched cheeks with the back of her hand and began her well-rehearsed speech again.

"Dr. Hahn, I need to sleep with you."

"That's what I thought you said. And why is that, exactly?"

"Because Mark…Dr. Sloan..because Dr. Sloan is an ass." As she said the words, a fresh stream of tears flowed forth from Lexie's eyes. She hiccuped.

"Common knowledge, Grey. What does that have to do with me?" Erica was getting impatient. She wanted to get back to her glass of wine and The Daily Show. She needed this blubbering adolescent mess off her doorstep, and fast. Damn that bastard Sloan and whatever he did to inconvenience her like this.

"If I have sex with you"—Lexie's words were slurring now, and she swayed a bit, steadying herself against the doorframe—"he will be sooo mad. And jealous. Really, really jealous."

"I'm sure there are any number of people you could sleep with to make Sloan jealous, Grey, if that's your goal. I suggest you find someone else." Erica started to shut her front door.

"No, Dr. Hahn, it has to be you." Lexie leaned forward to step in the way of the closing door. Unable to halt her momentum, she stumbled inside the house, landing in Erica's arms. "You're the only one he'd be mad about," she said, and promptly passed out.

_Sonofabitch_, Erica cursed to herself as she kicked her front door closed and dragged Lexie over to her couch. After laying her down, Erica felt the intern's pulse, more out of habit than concern. Lexie's heart was strong and steady.

Erica retrieved her cell phone and began to dial Mark's pager. As she stood struggling to remember the last few digits, she suddenly stopped. She realized that passed out on the couch before her was the perfect weapon to stick it to Sloan.

Erica draped a blanket over the now-snoring Lexie and retreated upstairs, glass of wine in hand.

Lexie awoke the next morning fully dressed, on an unfamiliar couch in a strange living room. She rubbed her puffy eyes and struggled to remember the previous night. Mark. It came back to her slowly. Mark's an ass. But this wasn't Mark's hotel room. She'd never been here before.

She was at Joe's. She drank vodka. She'd gotten an idea; Joe had tried to stop her. But she had been determined. She'd taken a cab, but to where?

Lexie sat up slowly, fighting back the pounding in her head and a brief wave of nausea.

She reached out for the medical journal lying on the table in front of the couch and searched for the address label on the back.

_No. Nonononono._

As though on cue, Erica began to descend the stairs. Lexie heard the sound of her footsteps and scrambled to find her coat and shoes. What the hell had she been thinking last night? Dr. Hahn? Seriously? Lexie could only hope that she'd passed out before she'd had a chance to say anything stupid.

"Good morning, Dr. Grey." Erica arrived at the bottom of the staircase, neatly dressed and perfectly coiffed.

"Dr.- Dr. Hahn," Lexie stuttered, "I'm not sure what I'm doing here but I was just showing myself out. I'm so sorry, so very sorry-" Lexie stood and began to move toward the door, but the throbbing in her head fogged her vision and she stumbled against the arm of the couch.

"Have a seat, Grey," Erica ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

Lexie slumped back down onto the couch and tried to mentally prepare for the dressing-down she was about to receive.

Erica reappeared a few moments later and set a steaming mug on the coffee table in front of Lexie. "I'm going to work. Stay here until you feel well enough to leave. Lock your door on the way out."

Lexie stared blankly at Erica, still waiting for yelling, chastising, admonishing. But it never came. Erica gathered her coat and bag and moved to the door.

"Oh, and Grey?"

"Yes, Dr. Hahn?" Here it comes. Lexie steeled herself.

"Tell Dr. Sloan whatever you'd like about what happened here last night. I'll corroborate any account, and I do mean _any_ account, you give him."

The door clicked closed behind Erica as the events of the night before suddenly appeared with crystal clarity in Lexie's mind. She sipped her coffee and smiled.


End file.
